Let Me Whisper in Your Ear
by NatesDate
Summary: Harry decides that the blunt approach is best. Second chapter now added.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Whisper In Your Ear**

**Disclaimer: **Harry and Ruth are most certainly the property of Kudos and the BBC. Heaven knows they would've never been allowed to do this in the show!

**A/N:** This idea popped into my head last night and then I was working on another story this morning and it came back to me and pretty much wrote itself.

* * *

Harry tracked her via CCTV to a pub a few blocks from Thames House. She'd stormed off the Grid after they'd argued in his office. The door had been closed and the blinds drawn, so she'd moved around to his chair and quietly suggested that he come over to hers for the evening. He knew from the look in her eyes that she was hoping for more than a kiss good night, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. Stupidly, he said as much.

Ruth didn't say anything initially. When Harry turned towards her, he could see the anger in her eyes. She told him that she'd changed her mind and would be doing something on her own. She left his office, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

Harry stood and cracked the blinds enough to watch as Ruth gathered her jacket and bag and left the Grid. He watched the CCTV for a minute to see if she would come back out, but when she didn't, he took the risk that she'd still be there when he arrives.

He pushes through the door, sweeping across the faces in the pub. The pub is moderately busy, so he doesn't see her right away. She's seated at the bar, a large column between her and the door. He suspects she'd spotted him when he entered as her head was ducked and she'd leaned into the column, as if hoping he wouldn't see her.

He walks over to her and perches on the empty stool, asking if she'd been saving it for him. She says that no one has asked to sit next to her. He doesn't doubt it as she radiates a 'stay the hell away from me' vibe.

Harry orders a whisky from the barkeep before glancing over at Ruth. She's ignoring him, sipping at a glass of red wine and looking the other way in the hope that he will go away. When his drink arrives, he takes his time with the amber liquid. At one point she makes to leave and then changes her mind, likely realizing that he will simply follow her wherever she goes.

When his drink is finished, he scoots his stool closer to Ruth. She tries not to show surprise but a questioning look crosses her face. He rotates 90 degrees on the seat so he is facing Ruth, who is still looking straight ahead. He leans over to her and places his lips a hair's breadth from her ear and whispers, "I want you."

He feels her stiffen but she otherwise doesn't move.

"I want to take you home and lead you to my bedroom. I'll take off all my clothing and then I want to peel all of your clothes off, one item at a time, until you are naked before me. First I'll go over every beautiful inch of you with my eyes and then I'll explore every sensual inch of you with my fingers and finally I'll lead you to my bed, lay you down, and then devour every exquisite inch of you with my lips and tongue."

Ruth's breaths became quicker and she still hasn't moved, so he presses on.

"Once I've done that, then I'll discover all the ways I can make you orgasm. Is it my lips on your taught nipples? My fingers inside your wet vagina? Or maybe my tongue flickering across your swollen clitoris?"

Ruth is gripping the edge of her seat to try and keep herself under control.

"Once I've brought you to pleasure each of those ways, I'll flip you over and pull your hips back so you are on your hands and knees with your back arched and your ass in the air. I'll rub the tip of my rock hard cock across your folds so your juices mix with the pre-cum leaking out of me. Then I'll guide myself to your opening and let my head slide into you before it moves back out, rubbing across your clitoris again. Each time I guide myself into you I'll go a little deeper, filling and stretching you as you moan in pleasure."

Ruth's body is tight with tension but she still didn't move.

"Once I'm all the way in, I'll slide out and then slam back into you. I'll take great pleasure in watching you swallow my cock and listening to your panting breaths. As I glide in and out of you, I'll reach around with one hand and pinch your nipple before moving that hand down so my thumb can strum across your clitoris before going back up to one of your nipples. It won't take long before your walls are clenching around me and sending me over the edge as I pour my cum deep inside you."

Ruth is hardly breathing at this point and he knows her pulse is racing.

"My cock still inside you, we'll collapse on the bed with my arms wrapped around you. We'll pull up a blanket and sleep together, our bodies satiated. In a few hours, we'll wake up and discover new ways and places to pleasure one another. I want to try the shower, the kitchen table, and the rug in front of the fireplace. We'll eat when we're hungry for food and sleep when we're exhausted but otherwise I want to spend the weekend naked with you and bringing you to pleasure as often as I can."

He places a feather light kiss on her ear and moves just far enough away so she can turn and look at him. It takes a couple minutes before her breathing is somewhat under control and it's then that she turns to him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you seemed to be under the impression earlier that I don't want you, that I'm not interested in anything more than a good night kiss." Her face remains unchanged, but he could see the questioning look in her eyes.

"The truth is that I love you and I want you. All of you. All of you and everything with you. The truth is that I'm afraid that if we go beyond just a kiss that I won't be able to stop. The thought that I might hurt you by my desire terrifies me, so I've held back."

Now that Harry has put into words the thoughts that he'd been unable to get out of his mind for the past week, he sat back straight, dropping his eyes to his lap and closing them, afraid that she'd see him as weak. A moment later he is startled when Ruth's hand comes to rest on his left cheek and her lips against his right ear.

"The truth is, Harry, that I love you and I want you. All of you and everything with you. You only need to be honest with me so we can get through these struggles together." She kisses his cheek and pulls back.

Harry lifts his head to see Ruth smiling at him. Without taking her eyes from him, she reaches over, picks up her glass, and finishes off the wine. After setting it down, she pushes the stool back from the bar and stands, slips on her jacket, and slings her bag over her shoulder. She then reaches her hand out to Harry.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks.

He is caught a bit off guard by her response. "Where are we going?" he replies as he stands from his stool.

"To your house, of course. Isn't that where you said you wanted to take me?"

He smiles and nods. "Yes, I did. Do we need to go by your place first?"

Ruth presses her body against his and looks up to him with a hungry look on her face.

"No. I'm spending the weekend naked at your house, remember?"

Harry groans at the thought that his fantasy is about to come true with the woman who's hand has slid around to stroke his ass.

"We're leaving now, before I'm unable to walk," he whispers and drags her out of the pub, her laughter trailing behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you can take a moment and leave a review, that would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I really hadn't intended to write another chapter as I felt we knew exactly what was going to happen when Harry and Ruth got back to his place. A couple of reviewers asked for a follow up chapter and a few days ago this idea came to me so I decided it would be my Valentine's Day contribution. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to do the same here.

* * *

_Sunday afternoon_

Ruth opened her eyes and very slowly turned her head to the right. Harry was still asleep in their makeshift bed in front of the fire but she knew he wouldn't sleep long. The bed was made of several thick rugs piled on the floor, and while it was comfortable enough for certain activities, any sleeping longer than a nap would leave them both with aches and pains neither of them wanted.

Since they left the pub on Friday night and taken a taxi home, they'd not seen or spoken to anyone else. Just as Harry wanted, they'd spent most of the weekend naked, never wearing more than a dressing gown. She glanced around the room and saw her dressing gown hanging over the television while Harry's was in a pile on the coffee table. They'd landed in those places after their latest coupling, the memory of which made Ruth smile.

True to his word, Harry had taken her home and stripped them both naked before bringing her to pleasure three times in quick succession. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he flipped her over and teased her before pounding into her and bringing her to yet another orgasm. They were both so exhausted afterwards that they simply pulled the duvet over themselves and slept.

Saturday was a day of indulgence, whether it was food, wine, or sex. Harry insisted that they not wear anything more than a dressing gown, which made it easier for his hands to wander about and explore her body when the desire struck. Ruth enjoyed the attention he lavished on her and she was surprised at how quickly she became comfortable being naked around Harry. It felt a bit ridiculous to always be covered up when Harry himself was obviously very much at ease with his body. 'Every man has the same bits,' he'd said. 'They're just slightly different colours, sizes, and shapes.' Ruth appreciated that he never pushed her. He simply preferred to engage in activities that were best done with little to no clothing, thus encouraging her to be naked as well.

Thankfully Harry had recently done a grocery shop so his refrigerator and cupboards were stocked with plenty of food to allow them to hide away from the world for a weekend. They'd opened a bottle of wine early Saturday afternoon to enjoy and when that one was done, they'd started another. Between the food, sex, and sleep, Ruth never felt drunk. At least not from the wine, anyway.

Slowly rolling onto her right side, she rested her head on her hand as the left hand reached over and gently lifted the sheet off of Harry's body, giving her a chance to view this magnificent man without his observation.

She took note of his broad shoulders and strong arms that had supported her as he knelt at her feet and suckled her clitoris until the orgasm flooded her with waves of pleasure. Granted, the wall at her back helped, but if not for his arms holding her up, she'd have slid to the floor in a heap.

His chest and abdomen were wide and solid. Harry would no longer be described as having a slender build, but Ruth liked the feel of him as he curled up behind her when they slept. It made her feel protected, safe, and warm.

She bypassed his cock to look at his legs. Harry was a man who carried his extra weight in his torso so his legs were lean and strong. He'd used his legs to thrust himself into her as she straddled him on the sofa yesterday and the fact that her breasts were on the same level as his mouth made the experience all the more enjoyable.

From his legs she moved on to his feet. She was surprised at how well Harry took care of his feet. He'd confided that soaking his feet in a bath of warm water and sandalwood oil was his favourite way of unwinding after a trying day. His feet were smooth and supple, the nails short and neatly trimmed. Ruth thought back to their experience on the kitchen table when she was laid out naked and Harry sat in a chair with her feet in his lap. Judging by the hardness of his cock he appeared to be enjoying the view of her. He'd massaged her feet and sucked on her toes, something Ruth had never experienced. The sensation was amazing and had her body humming with pleasure before he'd even moved his mouth to the cleft in her legs.

Ruth decided it was her turn to lavish Harry with attention. After quietly moving and placing herself at Harry's feet, she let her tongue run along the underside of Harry's toes before swirling it around his big toe. She watched his face for signs that he was waking up but so far he seemed to still be asleep. As she lightly rubbed the soles of his feet, she took the aforementioned big toe into her mouth and suckled it much like she'd done with his cock in the shower yesterday morning. She spotted movement on Harry's face and knew that he was awake but she continued her ministrations anyway.

She slowly pulled away from his foot, allowing the toe to pop out of her mouth. She lightly glided her hands across his ankles and then moved them up his legs. She followed her hands with her lips and tongue, stopping every so often to kiss a sensitive spot. As she glanced up she saw Harry watching her through heavy-lidded eyes and she knew he would do whatever she wanted. With a hand under each knee, she gently pushed his knees apart and slightly up, fully opening his crotch to her. His cock was still somewhat flaccid as she moved forward and nudged his balls with her nose as she softly blew air on his perineum. She felt him tense slightly, but he didn't say anything or move to stop her so she continued. As her head lifted her tongue darted out to the base of his cock and she dragged her tongue along his length. Once she reached the tip she lifted her eyes once again to find him watching her with eyes full of desire. Turning her attention back to his cock, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the hardening organ. Ruth gently sucked as she felt him grow and soon her hand joined her mouth; both wrapped around him. She varied her speed and pressure, alternating between nipping him between her teeth and caressing him with her tongue. Within a few minutes she could sense that Harry was close to orgasm and she wanted to draw out his pleasure, much as he had done with her more than once this weekend.

Allowing his cock to fall from her mouth, Ruth positioned herself such that her breasts hung on either side of his cock. She used her hands to push her breasts together and Harry lifted his hips slightly to thrust between her breasts. The experience was heighted by the tip of Ruth's tongue, with which she reached down and rubbed across his tip before he moved his cock downward.

Harry lifted his hips slowly, seeming to enjoy the sensation given his open mouth and short breaths. After a few more thrusts, Harry placed his hands on either side of her face and gently pulled her forward. Ruth moved her body up Harry's until she was face to face with him, at which time he kissed her long and hard.

"I hope you don't mind that I was having my way with you," she said once the kiss ended. "You were there and naked and so sexy that I just needed to have you."

"You never have to apologize for wanting me," he said in a quiet voice before kissing her again until she was left breathless.

Ruth pushed herself up to her knees and then, gently grasping Harry's rigid cock in her hand, she guided it to her entrance before making eye contact with Harry. As she watched him, she slowly slid down and fully took him inside her. He groaned in pleasure and then contracted his pelvic muscles so his cock twitched inside of Ruth, causing her to moan. She slowly lifted herself upright until he was nearly free of her before repeating the downward motion. As she continued this action she reached one hand around behind her to fondle Harry's balls, already pulled up tight against his body. He responded by reaching up with both hands and squeezing her breasts and nipples in the way he'd quickly learned she liked.

Ruth picked up her speed, pounding herself down onto Harry. He tried to reach for her clitoris to push her over the edge but she intercepted the movement and laced her fingers with his. She moved her other hand to do the same and they pushed against one another as Ruth continued to push Harry forward. She watched his face as he neared his peak, his eyes tightly shut as he reached his orgasm.

A moment later Harry stopped moving and Ruth released his hands so she could fall forward and wrap herself around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Was it good for you?" she asked.

Harry turned his head in surprise and found a wide smile on Ruth's face.

"You'd best be joking. After the weekend we've had I don't know how you could think you would need to ask that," he said.

Ruth could feel herself blushing in response. "After all you've done for me these past two days, I wanted to thank you properly."

"I hope you know there's no need to thank me. You being here and sharing these intimate experiences with me is something that has exceeded my wildest dreams."

Ruth lifted her head and kissed him. "I love you, Harry, and not just because we've spent the weekend in a state of post-orgasmic bliss."

Harry graced her with a smile that lit his entire face. "Ruth Evershed, I love you and if you'll let me, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy for a long time to come."

Ruth blushed again at his words and dropped her head to the crook of his neck. "That's certainly an offer this girl can't refuse," she whispered in his ear and then squealed with delight as he rolled her over and began to return the favour.


End file.
